


Love Don't Roam

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, F/M, Shiver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose and the Doctor take some time during Donna's should have been wedding reception to share a dance.





	Love Don't Roam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 22 - shiver)

“You had the reception without me?”

Rose glanced at their new friend and could tell Donna was seconds from exploding. She looked to the Doctor and silently begged him to do something.

He waggled his fingers at the group of Donna’s friends and family. “Hello. I'm the Doctor. This is Rose.”

Donna turned to Rose. “They had the reception without me.”

The Doctor leaned between the two women and nodded. “Yes, I gathered.” 

Rose elbowed him and hissed, “Doctor!”

“Well, it was all paid for. Why not?”

Donna glared at the leggy blonde. “Thank you, Nerys.” 

An older woman who could only be Donna’s mother put her hand on her hips. “Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know.”

All of a sudden the whole group started shouting over each other and at Donna. Rose grabbed her hand and squeezed. Donna smiled gratefully at Rose, then turned to the group and burst into tears.

Rose took a small step forward. “Donn-”

Donna’s fiance hugged and consoled her, causing the crowd to break out in applause. Donna winked at Rose over Lance’s shoulder. Rose bit back her grin and snagged the Doctor’s hand to lead him onto the dance floor.

She stepped into his embrace, and he swept her around the dance floor.

_“Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl; come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling; and my heart don't wish to roam. No, no.”_

Rose ran her fingers through the hair at the Doctor’s neck and his eyes dropped to her lips. She licked her lips and he couldn’t stop himself from chasing after her tongue.

_“Well, you took me in, you stole my heart, I cannot roam no more.  
Because love, it stays within you; it doesn't wash up on a shore.”_

Rose shivered when he pulled back from the passionate kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

_“And a fighting man forgets each cut; each knock, each bruise, each fall,  
But a fighting man cannot forget; why his love don't roam no more.”_

Rose giggled and the Doctor looked at her questioningly. 

“Sorry, I was jus’ thinkin’ back at...at Torchwood Tower. You said we were Shiver and Shake. An' I love the way you make me shiver.” 

“That’s why I’m Shake.” He waggled his eyebrows causing her to laugh. He bent down to kiss her again, when something caught his eye.

“Do you think the wedding videographer caught Donna disappearing down the aisle?”

Rose pulled him down by his lapels and kissed him quickly on the mouth. “I don’t know, Sarge. Permission to follow up?”


End file.
